This Day Aria
This Day Aria, lub Cadence Aria, to piosenka zawarta w odcinku A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Jest śpiewana przez Księżniczkę Cadance i Królową Chrysalis. Później w odcinku Królowa śpiewa drugą piosenkę opartą na tym samym motywie, w momencie, gdy myśli, że odniosła zwycięstwo. thumb|310px Tekst (wersja polska) :Chrysalis ::Ten dzień jest bardzo wyjątkowy ::Od dziecka już marzę wciąż o takim dniu ::Będzie dzisiaj mnie wielbił tłum ::Wszyscy skłonią mi się wpół ::A to wszystko tylko kłamstwo i stek bzdur :Cadance ::Ten dzień miał być tak wyjątkowy ::Od dziecka już marzyłam wciąż o takim dniu ::Lecz nie dla mnie teraz ślub ::Nie dla mnie tort weselny mój ::Utknęłam tu, weselny dzwon usłyszę stąd :Chrysalis ::Nie cieszy mnie ta suknia, nie ::I żaden tort nie cieszy, skąd ::Ślub cały ten kłamstwem jest ::Będę kłamać kiedy powiem ::Że chcę w zdrowiu i w chorobie ::Być z panem młodym, bo go nie chcę, nie ::Nie, nie kocham go w ogóle ::Nieczułe serce me ::Mimo wszystko bardzo chcę go mieć :Cadance ::Muszę prędko stąd uciekać ::I ratować co się da ::Gdy wciąż nadzieję jeszcze mam ::Czuję strach, że wiedźma podła ::Co męża mi uwiodła ::Chce wykorzystać go do niecnych spraw ::Jak go kocham szczerze ::Dodam, on w sercu moim jest ::Żadna przeszkoda, już nie powstrzyma mnie :Chrysalis ::W końcu odbywa się ten ślub ::I nikt mi nie przeszkodzi już :Cadance ::Prędko, nie zwalniajmy w pędzie ::Żeby krzyknąć głośno „Stój!” ::Mój kochany będzie :Chrysalis: Mój. Tak, mój. chichot Reprisew utworze muzycznym powtarzający się wcześniejszy motyw :Chrysalis ::Ten dzień jest wyjątkowy ::Od dziecka już marzę wciąż o takim dniu ::Każde źrebię i koń, i kuc ::Wnet wykona rozkaz mój ::Dowiodę wszystkim wam, że chcieć to móczły chichot :: Tekst (wersja angielska) :Chrysalis ::This day is going to be perfect ::The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small ::Everypony will gather round ::Say I look lovely in my gown ::What they don't know is that I have fooled them all :Cadance ::This day was going to be perfect ::The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small ::But instead of having cake ::With all my friends to celebrate ::My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all :Chrysalis ::I could care less about the dress ::I won't partake in any cake ::Vows, well I'll be lying when I say ::That through any kind of weather ::I'll want us to be together ::The truth is I don't care for him at all ::No I do not love the groom ::In my heart there is no room ::But I still want him to be all mine :Cadance ::We must escape before it's too late ::Find a way to save the day ::Hope, I'll be lying if I say ::I don't fear that I may lose him ::To one who wants to use him ::Not care for, love and cherish him each day ::For I oh-so love the groom ::All my thoughts he does consume ::Oh Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon :Chrysalis ::Finally the moment has arrived ::For me to be one lucky bride :Cadance ::Oh, the wedding we won't make ::He'll end up marrying a fake ::Shining Armor will be :Chrysalis: Mine, all mine. chichot Reprisew utworze muzycznym powtarzający się wcześniejszy motyw :Chrysalis ::This day has been just perfect ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small ::Everypony I'll soon control ::Every stallion, mare and foal ::Who says a girl can't really have it all? zły chichot Ciekawostki *W jednej z scen oczy Królowej Chrysalis będącej pod postacią Cadance zmieniają się na zielone. *Kiedy Królowa Chrysalis w teledysku przeglądała się w lustrze, wpięła w grzywę czerwoną '''różę. Po chwili róża zmieniła kolor na '''różowy. Przypisy en:This Day Aria es:This Day Aria ja:This Day Aria Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki drugiego sezonu